Edamame
Edamame is the brave leader of the Mameshiba. He is full of curiosity and loves adventure. He travels the world in his pod. When the third Green Pea got kidnapped, this brave bean-dog went on an adventure with Chickpea and the other Green Peas to get him back. They went down the drain and found him as the king of a tribe of moldy carrots. Chickpea replaced the pea with a simaller looking ball of slime and tricked the carrots. Once Lentil wanted to teach the other beans about space, so Edamame, Lentil, Black-eyed Pea, and Cranberry Bean all went on a trip to outer space. They first landed on the moon. Edamame and the other beans had fun jumping on the gravity-less surface. Next the crew went to Mars. Their ship crashed, so they bought some lemonade from a couple of "martians". The "martians" tricked them and abducted them in their UFO. The fake-martians planned to take them to their home planet to be slaves, but BEP shoots lemon juice in the leader's eye.The beans run to an escape pod and launch it out, but Lentil is not on! Lentil doesn't care, and shoots questions at the aliens. The aliens get so bored they teleport Lentil back to his friends. Then, as all the beans was on the moon, they discovered a baby alien who needs its mother. Edamame, Cranberry Bean, Lentil and Black-eyed Pea went on a quest to find its mother. Unfortunately, that doesn't work. They cheer the baby alien up, but Cranberry Bean gets hit in the eye. Yeah. Stop hitting people in the eyes with shit. It's not funny. But when all hope was lost, they found the baby's mother! And then, they returned back to Earth. And on their next adventure, it was a mountain adventure! The adventure was that a deer was stuck up on the alpine. "The poor deer!" said Lentil in shock. So, they go on a hot air balloon to help the deer stuck on the alpine. Then, Black-eyed Pea said "That's Mount Everest. It's 5 miles high!" So, they climbed to the alpine. But then things were... not easy... at all. "Oh no! We'll never get to the alpine now!" said Lentil disappointed. "No! We can't give up! A mameshiba never gives up! We're bean dogs!" said Edamame. So they had a great idea! "We can fly up to the alpine!" said Black-eyed Pea. So they did. But then, a hole tore the hot air balloon apart. "Oh no! The hot air balloon is destroyed!" cried Lentil. "Do not worry! Plan B!" said Edamame. So they had a greater idea! "We can use a ladder to climb up to the alpine!" said Cranberry Bean. So they did. But the ladder broke because of the wood thing. "Oh no! The ladder broke down!" said Lentil. "No! We can't give up! We can do this! With teamwork!" said Edamame. "Teamwork time!" So they transformed into something unique! "Wow! A jet!" said Lentil. They flew to the alpine. And Edamame said, "Clear for landing." So they transformed back to normal. Then Black-eyed Pea said, "Have no fear, deer! We're here to help!" So they helped the deer out. And returned back home. And the deer was cold after the adventure ended. So they decided to warm the deer up. So they transformed into a blanket. The next adventure was an under the sea adventure. Lentil was teaching the beans about the ocean. So the beans got very curious about that. So they asked Lentil, "Can we go to the ocean? Can we? Can we?" So Peanut said, "We can take my shell submarine!" So Peanut followed the beans to his travel lair and got his shell and said, "Submarine mode activate." And the beans said "Wow!" said the beans. And Peanut said, "Teleport to the ocean." and then ZAP! SPLASH! The beans were here. Then Black-eyed Pea said, "Did you know? The ocean has the Cambrian Explosion." Lentil said, "Look! The ocean is so deep!" Edamame said, "Maybe we can do some teamwork!" So they transformed into a fish. Then Peanut said, "Uh, Lentil? I have a question." Then Lentil said, "Yeah?" And Peanut yelled, "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE FIN?!" Lentil said, "Good question. We're in the water." Then they found a little lost whale who needs its mother. They try to cheer it up. Unfortunately, things were not easy... at all. Then they fast-forwarded to the end of the adventure. Edamame2.jpg|Edamame in his pod Category:Mameshiba